The invention is directed to monitoring a server and a network.
A distributed computing system typically includes a user computer, e.g., a client computer, that communicates with a server computer over a network. Different kinds of application systems may be implemented using the distributed computing system. One of these systems is a database system in which a server-based database program provides a client-based database program with access to a database stored at the server. Another of these systems is a word processing system in which a server-based document management program provides a client-based editing program with access to documents stored at the server.
Still another of these systems is a messaging system that allows a user to direct a message from a source location, e.g., a messaging server, on the messaging system to a destination location, e.g., another messaging server, on the messaging system. Each location is preferably controlled by messaging software that includes software modules, i.e., services. Each service has a function such as receiving or storing incoming messages, providing a user at the location with access to the user's messages, or handling outgoing messages created by the user.
The locations are connected by messaging links. The message is delivered by transferring the message across one or more of the links to the messaging software at the destination for storage at a mailbox located at the destination. Typically, these links include computer data connections, such as network connections in the distributed computing system, and gateways and routers that tie networks together to form larger networks. Thus, the delivery can take place across numerous and disparate interlinked networks, including the Internet.
Typically, from time to time, the messaging software at one or more of the locations develops a deficiency such as a software condition that interferes with, e.g., creation of a message, access to a message, or delivery of a message. Such a software condition may include a non-functioning service or a problem with other software, such as an operating system, that supports the messaging software.
In addition, from time to time, a link in a messaging system develops a link condition that can cause a message delivery failure or a message delivery delay or both. A delivery failure is a failure of a message to arrive at the mailbox to which the message is directed. A delivery delay is a delay in the arrival of the message at the mailbox. A delivery failure or a delivery delay can occur if, e.g., the messaging system develops a computer hardware deficiency or a configuration deficiency that causes a message destination to become insufficiently connected with the messaging system. In addition, a message delivery delay can occur due to a significant increase in the link's message traffic, i.e., the volume of messages transferred across the link during a time period. Furthermore, if the link includes cables or wires, a delivery failure or delay can occur as a result of damage or wear involving the cables or wires.
The messaging system is typically associated with one or more system administrators that are responsible for addressing software conditions and link conditions.